


El bebé de Ianto

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán cerró los ojos. Estaba claramente aturdido.<br/>—Doctor…<br/>—¿De cuánto crees que…?<br/>—No estoy seguro, pero creo que… casi cinco meses —susurró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El bebé de Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Jack escuchó el zumbido de la TARDIS detrás de él pero ni siquiera se giró. Oyó la puerta al abrirse y los pasos del Doctor acercándose. Todo le parecía tan irreal que ni se inmutó.

—¿Por qué llevas dos semanas huyendo de Ianto Jones? —preguntó el Doctor cuando estuvo a su lado, sin más preámbulos.

—¿Ha sido él? ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza. Ianto llevaba días llamándolo sin parar, desesperado.

—Cuando os dejé en la Tierra parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. O casi todo. Jack, ¿qué pasa?

El inmortal miró al infinito, buscando las palabras, y se llevó una mano al vientre sin darse cuenta, que se crispó sobre su abrigo. De golpe, la rápida mente del Doctor se llenó de recuerdos del año anterior. Jack había repetido ese gesto sin cesar durante el tiempo en que sus amigos intentaban curarlo en la TARDIS.

—Es que… 

—Oh, no. ¡OH, NO! —exclamó el Doctor—. ¡No me digas que…!

Jack volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y en sus grandes ojos había miedo y vergüenza.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Oh, mi pobre Jack… —contestó el Doctor, desconcertado, mientras su mente intentaba abarcar las implicaciones del hecho—. Pero… esto no se va a solucionar huyendo…

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no sabía qué hacer. ¡No sé qué hacer! Ianto no tiene ni idea y yo me estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Casi un mes. No podía aguantarlo más. Iba por ahí como un zombi, no podía soportar que nadie me tocara. Me comportaba como un desequilibrado, mi equipo hablaba a mis espaldas y Ianto me miraba como si… fuera a romperme, como si estuviera… otra vez… Y yo… yo no era capaz de…

—¿Y pensaste que era mejor huir al espacio? ¿Perderte en un planeta extraño?

El Capitán cerró los ojos. Estaba claramente aturdido.

—Doctor…

—¿De cuánto crees que…?

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que… casi cinco meses —susurró.

—Como la otra vez.

Jack lo miró de nuevo. Las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos.

—Exacto, como la otra vez.

—Y no te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

—Eso también es difícil de decir. Lo sospeché porque empecé a sentirme mal. Hice unos análisis en la base… Y no cabía error posible. El universo entero se me cayó encima. Los recuerdos, el dolor, el terror… Lo reviví todo. Pobre Ianto. Debe de pensar que… ¡Oh, dios, no tengo ni idea de lo que debe de pensar!

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó el Señor del Tiempo al cabo de un momento.

Jack rió amargamente.

—Del momento en que lo pierda. Como la otra vez. El dolor, la sangre, la muerte… Y luego la vuelta con más sangre y más dolor… Soportar al Amo con sus torturas, sus violaciones y sus… risas… fue horrible, pero aquel momento… Atado, desnudo, durante meses, hinchándome, con ese… pobre monstruo creciendo dentro de mí… y sabiendo que no sería capaz de llegar hasta el final. Y, al mismo, tiempo, rogando para no llegar hasta el final…

—¿De qué más tienes miedo? —preguntó el Doctor en voz baja, comprendiendo a su amigo.

—De que llegue a nacer… ¿Qué haría yo con un bebé? Capitán Jack Harkness, madre de un bebé… es peor que un chiste malo. Y también… 

—¿También…?

—Que Ianto piense… piense que soy una aberración, un hombre que concibe un hijo… En mi época, es algo normal, pero en la suya… es algo risible o, peor, algo repulsivo.

—Jack, ya habéis hablado de eso. Ianto sabe cómo eres y te quiere sin reservas.

—¡Pero no lo ha visto! Él no estaba allí. Gracias a dios, no estaba. Doctor, tú viste los vídeos. ¡Fue espantoso! Y aun habría sido más espantoso si ese monstruo hubiera sobrevivido.

El Capitán tenía razón. Gracias a todos los dioses del universo, cualquier híbrido de humano y señor del tiempo resultaría siempre inviable. Aunque eso no disuadiera al Amo de seguir experimentando.

—Pero, a pesar de todo… tú preferirías no perder este bebé, ¿me equivoco?

Los dos hombres se miraron un instante. Jack suspiró, lleno de miedo, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Claro que no. Es el bebé de Ianto…


End file.
